custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Fantasy Building Challenge!!!
Exactly what it says on the tin. I'm hosting a new contest!!! Oh, Matoran entries, right... ummm.... Matoran Contest winners!!! #Matoro1's Glon! Best quality design, images, story, and page. #Following closely behind is AuRon the Champion's Mediocris! Although the Matoran's design is relatively simple, it pulled back in the story and page quality categories. #Third but not least, Jeofforyduck's Medon!!! Again, a very simple design, but, like Mediocris, pulled back in the story and page quality category. #Jman98's Xi! #And finally, Spikey Dragon's Matla. Onto the new contest! ____________________________________________________________________________________ center|300px Well, I'm creating yet another BIONICLE MOC contest! Only this time, it's a lot broader than usual. Possibly my biggest contest yet! In this contest, the subject will be focused on the fantasy genre, like Lord of the Rings, The Elder Scrolls, or Dragon Age. Basically, build a fantastic character or creature, and enter it in the contest! But, first, you may want to pick a category, as each one has different build requirements, but they will all be judged on the same level, though. Requirements General *The MOC must be new-built for the contest. You can use it in your storyline later on. *The MOC must fit the established building requirements for it's selected category. *You must pick one of the established categories, or suggest a new one. Suggested categories may or may not be added as per the sponsor's (Echo 1) discretion. *'NO LAUCHERS OTHER THAN BOWS SHOULD BE USED AS WEAPONS!!! FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION!' MOC Entry Types Dragon *'Must' be Toa-sized (6-8 inches), Titan-sized (8-12 inches), or larger to qualify, unless it is a "minurature" figure. *'NO ORIENTAL DRAGONS.' It must appear similar to a European-style dragon, or Wyvern-like in appearance. *Must have a power and corresponding color, or mixture thereof. Powers include: **Fire (colored red, green, brown, orange) **Water (blue, purple, turquoise) **Frost (white, transparent-blue, light blue) Dwarf *Obviously, they must be small, preferably Toa-sixed (6-8 inches) or less. *Should be mining-based in nature. *Brown, black, silver, and/or gold are preffered colors for color scheme. *Weapons should be pickaxe, axe, hammer, war axe, or combination thereof. Wizard *Toa sized preferable (6-8 inches), but not necessary. *Must have a staff (can have any kind of non-weapon top (ie: crystal, light source, ect.)). *Should not have heavy armor or weapons. Daggers are okay. *Preferred colors are gray, white, black, blue, red, or gold. Mage *Should be between Toa and Titan sizes (6-12 inches). *Robes are desired, but not needed. *If you can exhibit the mage using its magical powers of some kind, BONUS POINTS. *Powers have correpsonding colors, similar to dragons: **Fire mage. (Red, black, orange) **Ice mage. (White, black, trans-blue) **Conjurer/Necromancer. (Purple or green, black) **Shock mage. (White, blue, trans-blue, black) **Earth mage. (Brown, dark green, black) Werewolf *Titan sized, preferably (8-12 inches) or larger. Toa sized acceptable (6-8 inches). *Should be muscular, tall, and brutish. *'Humanoid-wolflike appearance is a must!!!!' Demon/Daedra/Balrog *Titan sized. (8-12 inches) or larger. *Should include red, black, gray, or transparent orange pieces, but other colors are acceptable. *Leathery wings optional. *Heavy weapons (ie: claymore, greatsword, battleaxe) are preferable but are not necessary. *Should have an appearance that would be considered scary unless posing as a standard being. *Can blend with the dragon category. Ent/Spriggin/Tree Person *Should be Toa to Titan Sized (6-12 inches) or larger. *Should look something like a tree or plant. *Humanoid appearance (ie- two legs, two arms). Weapon *Must be a shortsword, longsword, axe, hammer, bow, crossbow, flail, or mace. *Should be complex (just so it can compete with other entries). *Should have some sort of power or enchantment. *Must have a picture of someone wielding it (unless it is too big). Entering CBW Entering *Post an image of your MOC, along with a brief description of it's category, powers, and weapons, in a blog post, or post the pictures in the CBW Entry Gallery Below. YouTube Entering *Post a video of your MOC, along with a brief description of it's category, powers, and weapons in the description. Then, PM me the link over YouTube. I will place the link in the YouTube Entry Gallery Below. 'CONTEST ENDS ON MAY 17th, 2012! ALL ENTRIES DUE BY THEN!!!!' CBW Entry Gallery Exampleentry *Category: No category *Created by: User:exampleuser YouTube Entry Gallery Exampleentry *(Video link here) *By: (link to youtube channel here) Entry Suggestions *Suggest on my talk page. Sponsors *Echo 1, creator and judge. Category:Blog posts